leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
rework * texture upgrade |Latest = June 4th, 2014 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V4.9 |Next = }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. V4.9 Forecast ;Marksman Lovin' *Nerfs to overbearing marksmen, such as and . *Buffs to underwhelming marksmen, such as and . * / are too good. *Better itemization paths, specifically life steal. *Buffing mid-tier attack speed items. *Nerfs to pesky marksman-killers, like . * adjustments. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * The following skins have been added for the World Cup 2014: * * * * * The following skins have appeared in the game files: * ** This skin first appeared around the time Ghost Bride was released, but has been updated this cycle. ** Based on the file names, this skin could be an expansion to the Scorched Earth series. The following ward skin was added to the store: * Futbol Ward PVP.net ; Replay System * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. League of Legends VPBE General :Nothing to report. Champions ;Tooltip updates * now specifies that towers will grant adoration. * now specifies the actual damage isolated targets take, instead of "30% increased damage". ; * ** Total attack range reduced to 475 from 525. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 80 / 85 / 90 / 95 / 100 from 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120. * ** Damage per component reduced to 60 / 110 / 160 from 100 / 200 / 300 . * ** Damage reduced to 90 / 165 / 240 from 150 / 300 / 450 . * ** Damage per component reduced to 60 / 110 / 160 from 100 / 200 / 300 . ; * General ** New ability icons. ** Basic attack timing updated. ** Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. ** Death recap will now differentiate between her standard and cougar abilities. ** is now available at level 1 and can be ranked 4 times. * ** *** In-brush movement speed reduced to 10% from 15%. *** In-brush movement speed increases to 30% while moving toward a visible enemy champion within 5500 range. ** *** Damaging enemy champions with Javelin Toss and Bushwhack will mark them as Prey for 4 seconds, revealing them. While moving toward Prey, Nidalee ignores unit collision and gains 30% bonus movement speed (increased to 35% while in Brush)(does not stack with Prowl). Additionally, Nidalee's next Cougar ability against Prey will consume the debuff for an empowered effect. * ** Base damage reduced to 50 / 75 / 100 / 125 / 150 from 55 / 95 / 140 / 185 / 230 . ** Maximum modifier increased to 300% from 250%. *** Maximum damage changed to 150 / 225 / 300 / 375 / 450 from 137 / 237 / 350 / 462 / 575 . ** Now deals maximum damage at 1300 range instead of 1500 range (maximum range remains at 1500). ** Visuals adjusted. ** Missile width reduced to 20 from 60. ** Cooldown now scales with ranks in : 8 / 7 / 6 / 5 seconds from 6 at all ranks. * ** Trap duration reduced to 2 minutes from 4. ** Traps changed to single target from area of effect. ** Damage changed to 20 / 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 target's current health)}} from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 . ** Damage over time duration increased to 4 seconds from 2. ** Sight duration reduced to 4 seconds from 8. ** No longer shreds armor and magic resist. ** Cooldown reduced to 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9 seconds from 18 at all ranks. ** Mana cost reduced to 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60 from 60 / 75 / 90 / 105 / 120. ** Team color indicators have been added. ** Visibility improved. * ** Healing adjusted to 45 / 85 / 125 / 165 / 205 from 50 / 85 / 120 / 155 / 190 ** Attack speed buff duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Cooldown increased to 12 from 10. * ** No longer grants 20 bonus movement speed. ** Cooldown adjusted to 5 / 3.75 / 2.5 / 1.25 seconds from 4 at all ranks. ** Nidalee gains vision of all Prey while in Cougar form. Vision is now granted as standard. * ** The empowered attack is now modified to deal entirely magical damage instead of physical. ** Minimum damage changed to to 4 / 20 / 50 / 90 from X / 40 / 70 / 100 . ** Maximum modifier reduced to 250% from 300%. *** Maximum damage reduced to 10 / 50 / 125 / 225 from X / 120 / 210 / 300 . ** Maximum modifier is now reached when the target is at 20% of their current health. ** Deals 33% increased damage against Prey. ** Nidalee gains 75 bonus attack range on the attack. * ** Now casts in the direction of the cursor instead of the direction Nidalee is facing. ** Damage reduced to 50 / 100 / 150 / 200 from X / 125 / 175 / 225 . ** Cooldown increased to 5 seconds from 3.5. ** Killing a unit while in Cougar form will reduce Pounce's current cooldown to 1.5 seconds if it is currently higher. ** If the cursor is near an enemy marked as Prey within 700 range, Pounce becomes a targeted dash. * ** Now casts in the direction of the cursor instead of the direction Nidalee is facing. ** Base damage reduced to 70 / 130 / 190 / 250 from X / 150 / 225 / 300 . ** Swiping Prey will reduce Pounce's current cooldown to 1.5 seconds if it is currently higher. ** Cooldown reduced to 5 seconds from 6. ; * General ** Texture upgrade to , and . * ** Skarner's abilities apply stacks of Crystal Poison to the target enemy, stacking up to 3 times. Attacking an enemy with 3 stacks consumes them to deal 20-105 bonus magic damage and stun the target for 0.5 / 0.75 / 1 seconds. After the stun, targets cannot receive Crystal Poison stacks for 6 seconds. * ** Physical damage reduced to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 from 25 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 . ** Magical damage reduced to 20 / 30 / 40 / 50 / 60 from 24 / 36 / 48 / 60 / 72 . ** Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Crystal Slash by 0.5 seconds (doubled against champions). ** Each stack now also grants 3 / 4 / 5 / 6 / 7 % bonus movement speed. * ** Cooldown reduced to 13 seconds from 16. * ** Damage reduced to 40 / 60 / 80 / 100 / 120 from 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 . ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. * ** Cooldown reduced to 100 / 90 / 80 seconds from 130 / 120 / 100. ** Impale will consume all stacks of Crystal Poison and deal 50 / 75 / 100 bonus magic damage per stack consumed. ; *General **New ability icons. Items :Nothing to report. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. Maps ;Summoner's Rift *Visual upgrade slated for a June release Summoner's Rift VU **While the comment could be refering to a Summoner's Rift Festival Skin, Riot has stated they did not plan to release/re-release map skins until after Summoner's Visual Upgrade. **We saw some "leaked" map-assets earlier in the year, as well as some visually upgraded minions behind Vel'Koz's leaked tooltips. Oh, and who could forget Baron's new look in the Twist of Fate animation. Champions ;General * Possibly: All abilities will now only go on cooldown when they successfully cast (e.g. the projectile is created, or the damage is dealt for instant abilities). At the moment this can only be handled case-by-case, but RicklessAbandon thinks this should be a feature of the system. RicklessAbandon on cooldowns * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between two crowd control effects if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it occurs frequently between his ultimate and the airborne-effect he's targeting. ; *Early game nerfs. ; *Nerfs targeted specifically at laning phase. ; *Unspecified nerfs. ; *Unspecified buffs. ; *Unspecified buffs. Items ; *Health reduced to 70 from 80. *Attack damage reduced to 7 from 8. *On-hit healing removed. *Now grants 3% life steal. ; *Life steal reduced. ; *Minor stat adjustments. *On-hit passive buffed. *Active nerfed. ; *Cost increased to 1600g from 1550g. *AD increased to 50 from 45. :; :*AD increased to 80 from 70. :*Life steal increased to 15% from 12%. :*Stacking passive removed. :* Your life steal effects can overheal you, converting the excess healing into a shield. The shield strength is capped at X + (X * level) and decays if you have been out of combat for 15 seconds. :; :*AD increased to 80 from 70. :; :*AD increased to 80 from 60. ; / * Nerfed. * Randuin's will lose it's on-hit MS slow. ; *Combine cost increased to 225g from 175g. **Total cost increased to 950g from 900g. *Attack speed increased to 25% from 20%. ; * Removed or repurposed. ; *Increased attack speed. ; *Cost increased. *Unknown adjustments to make the item better for mana intensive supports and less desirable as a defensive item. ;New Support Item *Same cost as Mikael's Crucible. * This could be the same item as below. ;New Spell Vamp item * The item is intended to be used by damage-heavy supports such as Annie, Karma, Morgana and Zyra. * This could be the same item as above. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE